The Love That Started With A Hot Spring
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Drabbles and mini chaps thrown together to make a story for the love of Kagome and Sesshomaru, please read the warnings.


**SweetDreamer92: Well I know what you're thinking, don't start another new one while working on a new one, finish the one you have. My answer : I don't wanna. Lol just kidding I'm almost done with the upcoming chapter of the other story I was done but I thought it was too short so I held it back O_O.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I know you know this by now but it must always be said. I do own my OC's though.**

**Warnings: !AU!, alterations, OC's, OOC, language, mentions of adult situations and themes, violence, things that make no sense ! Forced M/M relationship, M-preg!, character death, suicide**

**You know what, I just have issues with this couple like an obsession just like I can't manage to separate Miroku and Sango. My other obsession is this couple coming together, honestly there are a lot of possibilities.**

**Like always Sess keeps both arms cause I said so, Kagome is 18 because of the future adult themes, Rin is just a little older(13), Kohaku is 14 (is he 14 on the show I've forgotten) There are other alterations as you will see, I was going to make another story but I wanted to do it like this instead. Naraku has been dead for about two years.**

**ONE**

**Hot Spring..**

Kagome slipped into the hot water she had just reached her eighteenth birthday, she was glad that Inuyasha had picked Kikyou before it. She knew it was just puppy love and that she should have been expecting that he wouldn't stay with her but it would have hurt more to remember that on every birthday. Naraku was dead and the jewel had been destroyed. She could still travel between times and even though she took the time to finish her high school education she had a tutor for everything else. She missed so much school while she was here that it seemed silly to her to spend the money for any other type of schooling.

She had been there for the birth of Inuyasha and Kikyou's first born twins Kyo and Akira they mostly looked like Inuyasha but they had their mother's eyes. She splashed water on her neck and sighed. Sango and Miroku would be welcoming a baby in a couple of months, and Kouga and Toran had a son, Ichigo who was the perfect blend of the two. None of them were even aging anymore thanks to a few West land specialty potions as thanks for saving Rin and assisting with Naraku's end. She sunk deeper into the water.

A splash got her attention.

She looked up as Sesshomaru came from up under the water she screamed and he frowned as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Miko stop that at once."

She frowned.

"What were you doing under there?" she asked finally.

"Washing my hair."

She made a face, she was clearly surprised he frowned.

"You assume I don't wash it?"

"No no, I just...I was surprised you answered me."

"Hn."

She had momentarily forgotten she was naked, but now she had no idea as she stared at him while he was naked and wet it was quite the sight, lucky girl.

"What are you staring at?"

She blushed darker and turned.

"I uh, nothing Lord Sesshomaru."

He frowned, she looked up and soon she was staring right in his eyes she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Do not lie to me." he said firmly.

She bit her lip.

"I was staring at you." she mumbled.

"Why?"

Why? what kind of question was that.

"Because..."

"Do not make me ask you again."

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer me."

"...Because you...um...well...you have a nice...body..." she turned redder with every word.

He cocked his head then moved to sit next to her, she let out a sigh of relief she would have died of embarassment if he asked her what was nice about it. They sat quietly until she was sure she was clean enough and could leave, she didn't seem to notice he looked over her body as she dressed.

**Chocolate...**

Sesshomaru had spent the past month going to the same hot spring, he wouldn't admit it at first to even himself but he liked seeing Kagome. He always hid somewhere and met her when she came. It seemed to him that she liked to see him too. This time he found her waiting he didn't say anything he only nodded to her in greeting. She smiled, he swore mentally never to admit that it made him weak in the knees. He sat next to her, she was already in the water, and glanced at him only after he was next to her. To anyone who hadn't been in this time as long as she had, no matter where they come from, it would have been odd to bathe with a man that wasn't in a relationship with you.

Though, again, this is Lord Sesshomaru and he's _hot _when naked well more hot than normal anyways. They never spoke much but he would humor her if she said something and speak a little but mostly they just sat. He looked over after hearing her digging through her bag. He watched her bring out a brown box and a pink box she showed them to him.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru I brought you something..."

He looked at her.

"What for?"

"Well they were new in the store and I wanted to try them, since they tasted good I bought more."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's candy, the brown box has milk chocolate and the pink box has strawberry flavored white chocolate."

She briefly explained what it was then set them down and opened the brown box and the plastic cover on the inside. The little chocolates were shaped like little fruits. His hands were wet so he only leaned close and opened his mouth. She blushed and placed one on his tongue. He was quiet while he chewed on it, she could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. Chocolate really could make just about anyone smile.

She noticed the white chocolate seemed to be his favorite.

"Inuyasha said you didn't eat human food but then I'd never seen what you eat so..."

"I didn't use to eat human food, but Rin always insists that we eat together."

She smiled at the mention of his adopted daughter.

"Well I brought some more for you to take to her, give her my love OK?"

He only nodded, he was glad he had self control or he would have eaten that entire box and licked the package clean.

**The Wedding**

Sesshomaru frowned, Kagome touched his shoulder to this day only Rin and herself could casually touch him.

"I know you're upset but it was unavoidable."

"I'm not upset."

"So you think it's OK?"

"I do."

"I do too."

They watched as Kohaku and Rin exchanged vows, before the kiss they were to drink a cup of wine that Sesshomaru had placed a potion in with a bit of his blood. They would be full blooded demons so they could live together forever. It had been his gift to his little girl, Rin was beautiful and Kohaku was a handsome man who loved her dearly. Sesshomaru also promised not to kill him if he made Rin cry. Just break his legs.

**The Engagement**

It was in the middle of Winter so Kagome hadn't thought to meet Sesshomaru in the hot spring, she didn't know it but there was a simple undetectable barrier around it. It allowed her friends to past but he didn't want any unknown demon's scent smelling up the place he shared with Kagome. Kagome walked over to see if he was at least there and saw that he was pacing and looked frustrated.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked up.

"I wasn't expecting you to come."

But he was hoping she would.

"Well I wanted to see if you were here, is something wrong?"

"I gained an annoying mate."

She pretended it didn't bother her that he was with someone else, why hadn't he said anything?

"Oh?"

"The Lord of the Southern lands threatened to attack the castle, his people are good with breaking barriers, shape shifting, and poison...and Rin is pregnant." he said quietly.

She could have sworn her heart melted into a pile of goo, he really loved his daughter, she smiled warmly.

"I see, well what is she like?"

He grimaced and Kagome's smile faded even faster, no wonder he was upset.

"The Lord of the South sent his son?"

He couldn't answer.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha told me a little bit about demons that he learned from you."

"And?"

"And he said that a man's role can change based on their mate and that two men can still produce children just like two women can with the help of a few potions...so I guess what I'm getting at is...are you an uke or a seme?"

Sesshomaru grimaced again she had her answer.

**The Mating Ceremony**

"It just seems so wrong." Inuyasha said.

"You don't approve of two men?" Kagome asked.

"That doesn't matter, what's wrong is how that fat bastard can sit there like he's proud he threatened someone's daughter and grand child to put him in this situation."

Kagome nodded, she felt bad for Sesshomaru he kept his head up and performed the ceremony as he needed to. The Eastern Lord was a tall well built pig demon but he was a half breed so he had hair and was even handsome but he was larger than Sesshomaru. His looked exactly like that weirdo with the diadem that kidnapped Kagome to make her his favorite bride. This one was name Kyoshi

Of course no one said it because they knew Sesshomaru was unhappy about this, but he did look oddly beautiful and not in the masculine way he normally did he was wearing a dress and had a bit of make up on.

"Can you imagine what's going to happen when it's time for them to have kids?"

**Three Years Later...**

Kagome hadn't seen Sesshomaru for three years, she sat in the hot spring and wondered if he was OK. Rin and Kohaku's son Daichi was a real cutie and so well behaved, she knew from Rin that Sesshomaru only got to visit with them for a few hours a week, he had to tend to his spoiled mate. Rin was very loving so to hear that she hated him meant a lot, Kagome looked up as she heard rustling. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to come into view he looked exhausted. She watched him until he sat on the ground next to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He was quiet, forgetting her modesty she slid out of the water and wrapped her arms around his neck, soon his were around her waist. She stroked his hair, he didn't shed a tear but the light shaking she felt told her that he in fact, wasn't OK.

Tired...

Kagome was sitting by the hot spring in Winter, Sesshomaru had managed to slip away again and he was resting against her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slept peacefully for the first time in months.

**Pupped**

Sesshomaru hated the time in-between his visits with Kagome, now it was even worse he ran a hand over his distended stomach and frowned. The last time they had seen each other was when he'd been showing for a week or so. She might have thought otherwise but he liked hearing her talk, she was always careful around him and tried not to talk too much. He supposed Rin had softened him quite a bit, but Kagome had finished the job. He relaxed when she came into the area. Instead of getting in with him she showed him a pink and white bottle.

"More chocolate?"

"Ha, no I brought you some but this is something different."

"What is it?"

"Massage oil that heats up as you rub it in, you said you were in pain last time so I brought this."

He swallowed at the mention of the kind gesture and only nodded.

"How have you been?"

She didn't have to ask after feeling how tense he was, but she cared about him and wanted to make it known in everything she did. He said he was fine but it was clear that was a lie, she massaged his shoulders, he bit back a moan. He had tried to move Rin and Kohaku out to get out of the damn marriage and then the Lord of the East told him he had found them, he made them come back it was easier to keep an eye on them at the castle; especially if he was stuck with Kyoshi.

He had to move out of the water a bit so she could get his back, he was at least glad he hadn't told her how he had begun to feel. Kyoshi's father would have had her killed to get her out of the way and he knew if he couldn't keep his daughter, son-in-law, and grandchild safe that he couldn't keep his love safe either.

**My father...**

Rin watched Akira, Kyo, Ichigo, Daichi play with Momo Toran and Kouga's daughter and Fykumi and Gitaro Sango and Miroku's twins. They were so carefree, she watched Kagome come in and pushed her into a corner.

"Huh?"

"How's my father doing?"

Kagome looked at her sadly.

"He's doing OK sweetheart."

Rin looked down, she got to spend only so much time with him Kagome patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

Rin smiled slightly.

"I learned to love you like you were my mother, I see why now."

Kagome hugged her close and told her not to worry.

**The Pups...**

Kagome smiled at the little babies near Sesshomaru, thankfully they had his looks and they were adorable one was a girl named Kiyami and her older brother was named Saito. Sesshomaru introduced them to her and let her hold them. Saito snuggled into her arms, he liked the strawberry scents she bathed with, Kiyami seemed to be fascinated by her hair that was wavier than it had been in the past. Sesshomaru felt cheated, he loved his children but watching Kagome with Kiyami and Saito seemed backwards. They should be their children.

Two Years Later...

Sesshomaru had been able to get away once a month with the children to see Kagome, of course his father-in-law didn't bother watching him so he didn't know about Kagome. He was pleased to see him playing the mother without constant threats and showing him on innocent servants what he would do to Rin, Kohaku and Daichi with his mix of potions. Sesshomaru got to see Daichi and Rin a little more often in the hot springs but was careful not to see them too much because he knew his father-in-law would find Sesshomaru's scent on them and accuse him of neglecting his grandchildren.

He watched Saito and Kiyami excitedly greet Kagome who brought them more treats from her time. They adored her unlike their other father Kagome played with them and told them stories to get them to go to sleep before Sesshomaru took them home.

**Two Years Later...**

Kagome had lost her grandfather to cancer, and her brother had killed himself when his wife was killed in a car accident. The potion kept people from aging but it was no good against suicide or terminal cancer. Her mother wasn't as cheerful as she use to be, Kagome tried not to burden Sesshomaru with her problems knowing life wasn't all roses for him either. However the one time Sesshomaru had come without the kids he noticed something was wrong and held her while she cried he didn't want her to be sad, she was one of joys of his life and he couldn't be happy knowing she wasn't.

Mommy...

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru had fallen asleep near one of the trees in the area of the hot spring, Kiyami and Saito were playing by the water. They looked up when she came into view.

"Mommy!"

She froze as they ran over to her calling her what they did, she smiled and bent down as she hugged them.

"Mommy we missed you!"

They almost always spoke in unison or finished each other sentences, Kiyami's hair was in a ponytail and Saito's hung loosely.

"I've missed you too, I've brought some treats for you."

"You didn't have to do that..." Saito started.

"...we only wanted to see you." Kiyami finished.

She smiled wider at them and patted the tops of their heads and smiled at them.

"I know, you're such sweet little kids."

They smiled as she reached in her bag.

**Tears...**

It had been a year or so since the last time she saw any of them, Sesshomaru had Rin and Kohaku move in with Kaede. A month before they left Rin had had their second child Yue she was just as cute as her brother and looked just like Kohaku. Kagome checked on them and then went to the hot spring, she dropped her bag when she walked in. Sesshomaru was leaning against one of the trees that shielded them and for the first time in the years that she had known him he was crying. She hurried over to embrace him she hugged him close and ran her hands through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh sweetie what happened?"

"Kyoshi...won't let me...see the children anymore." he sobbed.

"What! Why? Because they think I'm their mother?"

He sniffed.

"They think...you're their mother?"

"They called me mommy the whole time you were sleeping the last time I saw you."

He swallowed and shook his head.

"No...that isn't why."

"So what is it?"

"...he said I spend too much time with them...and not enough with him."

Kagome's mouth fell open.

"He couldn't be that much of an asshole."

"...he is Kagome...he really is..."

**Four Years Later...**

The last time Kagome saw Sesshomaru he'd been miserable but she hadn't seen him since then and the guards wouldn't let Rin get anywhere near the castle they were cut off from him. Kagome sat at the hot spring every chance she could she continued going in-between the times because it was hard just sitting in the Feudal Era when she couldn't do anything to help the man she loved she needed to keep busy. Oh yes she was in love with Sesshomaru and couldn't even tell him so. She wasn't sure then but now she knows she fell in love with him over the months they made the hot spring their own personal hang out. It was driving her mad but she was stuck until they could figure out what to do about the bastards ruining his life.

She loved his children too and hoped they were OK she looked up when she heard shuffling in the bushes.

"Mommy!"

She got up and walked to the side where the two came into view, she bent down and threw her arms around them, though they were nine in human years they were aging slower and would continue to do so until they turned twenty one and stopped aging for a while.

"Oh how have you been?"

"Terrible!" they yelled.

"That mean man kept us locked away for all this time and now he doesn't even want us in the castle he says we'll waste daddy's time."

Kagome sniffed, there had to be some way to get around their abilities.

"How can you waste his time if you can't see him?"

"If we knew we would tell you." they said sadly.

"Don't worry children, I'm sure we'll see him soon."

"But how..." Saito started.

"...could you know?" Kiyami finished.

She shook her head.

"I don't sweetie..."

**One Year...**

**Two Years...**

It seemed like forever since they had seen Sesshomaru, they couldn't have gotten in his barrier. The children's grandfather and father had not started teaching them before sending them away. Kiyami and Saito were maturing bit by bit and were well behaved, Kagome would take them with her when she left. She couldn't bring her self to leave them behind, though Sesshomaru had been alive, it was much like they had lost one of their parent's at too young an age.

**A year later...**

Kagome had to leave Saito and Kiyami in the Feudal Era while she handled her mother's funeral, she had gotten sick and seemed fine. Yet one day she just didn't wake up, Kagome sniffed as as she glanced down at her mother's open casket. She looked so peaceful, Kagome was going to have her buried next to her father. Her mother had left her the house and everything in it with all of her savings and begged her to raise at least a few of her children there, her grandfather and father would have liked that just as much as her mother. Kagome wiped her eyes, when a set of arms were placed around her she thought it was the priest.

When lips were pressed against hers she was startled at the face that was connected to them.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here."

She sniffed as the tears overflowed.

"Idiot...she would have liked you."

Sesshomaru held her close, he was wearing a black suit and his hair was in a loose ponytail, his...no their children had to give him a few lessons but he was alright to go out in public for the most part. He ran his hands through her hair like she had done for him so many times in the past.

**Late Night Talk**

Kagome hadn't pestered Sesshomaru for an answer for two years, the way he acted while he slept, the night terrors,and sleep walking she didn't have the heart to bring it up. They visited the Feudal Era often because the Western lands still needed to be watched over and Sesshomaru didn't want his side of the family to be forgotten. However he knew his beloved wanted to honor her mother's request so they lived in the modern era. When he seemed to be doing alright after Saito and Kiyami were asleep she made hot chocolate and he knew what that meant. He sat at the kitchen counter.

"What is it?"

"I was just..."

"Just what?"

"Wondering..."

He sighed.

"How I got free?"

She nodded.

"They thought I was broken and defenseless and stopped watching me closely, so I slipped a bit of poison in their dinner, when they woke up and were unable to move I killed both of them, it was easy since they had given the guards some free time. They were the last of their kind and had been trying to get me to make children, but I took a potion while I was alone that would prevent me from getting pregnant again..."

She stroked his hair.

"Did you torture them first?"

He picked up her other hand and kissed it.

"Of course."

"Then they got what they deserved."

Valentine's Day/The Mating

When Sesshomaru came home and went to his bedroom he hadn't been expecting that Kagome would have a present for him even though he'd picked one up for her. He set the box down in the kitchen and went to get her and swallowed seeing the many decorations in their bedroom, his focus was on Kagome. She was coated in white chocolate it was laid in a way that she appeared to be wearing a bikini. The bikini was covered in whip cream and strawberry sauce. She smiled and only said one thing.

"Kiyami and Saito are visiting with their cousins for the rest of the day."

He didn't need to be told twice, it was time to make her his.

**The Skirt**

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he stared at his daughter she was twenty one, but appeared to be fourteen. She was getting some chips and he noticed she was wearing one of her mother's skirts, the pale blue one that left much out in the open. She seemed to noticed he was watching and giggled as she turned.

"Dad stop glaring at me."

"I'm not glaring at you, I'm glaring at that skirt and wondering why your mother gave it to you."

She smiled.

"Dad I won't be a child forever."

"Your sister would never wear something so short."

"But mom would."

He blushed.

"Your mother is a mated adult."

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned and saw Kagome in a tight pink dress that only went to her thigh with long sleeves. He swallowed.

"And you're never allowed to wear this." he said to Kiyami.

He walked over and picked his mate up to throw her over his shoulder, Kagome laughed and gave Kiyami a thumbs up. Kiyami burst out laughing and returned the sign, her mother had been listening and waiting for the perfect time to distract Sesshomaru so she could leave the house. Short skirt or no short skirt.

**Pregnancy Test...**

"You didn't need this."

"Yes I did, I wanted to know."

"You could have asked me, you've been pregnant for three weeks."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought my apparent over protectiveness told you all you needed to know."

She sighed.

"Well I guess you have a point."

**The Baby...(censored for the fun of it)**

"You stupid mother *beep* I'm going to kick your *beep*ing *beep* how dare you do this *beep* to me?! My *beep* has never felt this kind of *beep* ing pain and you stand that with that *beep* ing stupid *beep beep beep* look on your face like it's *beep* ing funny! *beep beep beep beep* Oh my *beep beep beep beep beep* I'm going to *beep beep beep* you in the *beep beep* hole!"

A few hours later Kagome was as red as a tomato as Miroku showed her the beginning recording of her her birth while Kaede cleaned the baby. She couldn't even look at Sesshomaru who smiled none the less.

"Miroku kill me."

"No can do Kagome, that was one of the funniest memories we have ever made together, I didn't know you knew such language."

She huffed and looked up as the small dog demon child was placed in her hands, he had blue eyes like his now demon mother and glossy white hair like his father he cooed.

"What do you want to name him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to name him after me?"

"He's just as perfect as his father."

Sesshomaru actually blushed then glanced at Miroku who was filming.

"Monk I suggest you erase that part."

"Why because you blushed? No way this is going in the memory banks too!"

Sesshomaru clearly wanted to kill him, Sango seemed to notice this.

"Sesshomaru you can have him when I'm done with him."

He smirked, the demon slayer turned loving mother and devoted wife could be evil sometimes.

The Wedding Again

"Sesshomaru you're doing it again."

"How can I not glare at everyone this is a big deal.."

"They'll be fine."

He nodded and pulled his pregnant mate against him as they watched Momo exchange vows with Saito and Ichigo exchange vows with Kiyami. He stroked Kagome's stomach .

"Little one you can never get married."

"Yes it just might kill your father." Kagome added.

**Third time's the charm...**

"I swear they do this to unnerve me..."

"Oh yes my love all of your children are out to get you by getting married, they can't be our physical babies forever." Kagome said.

He huffed, this time Sesshomaru II was marrying Aya she was the daughter of Shippo and Shiori. He glanced down at their youngest daughter Nanami who looked so much like his mate that they could pass for twins when Nanami was older. Nanami stood next to her older brother Sakuna.

"Nanami remember never ever get married."

Nanami giggled.

"Mommy, daddy's having abaddament issues again."

"Abandonment issues?"

"Whatever you call it, fix him."

Kagome giggled and kissed Sesshomaru deeply then pulled away as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay but I can't fix him too much that's where this one came from." she said indicating her large belly.

Nanami grinned.

**The Final Wedding**

After everything they had been through together and apart it was finally time to end it all and get together in the human way. Unfortunately it ended in a cheesy loving rhyme.

"Kagome I love you

And I love you Sesshomaru.

You've given me love and children a plenty

Surely I would have given you twenty.

I've made you mine again and again

we stopped counting when we got to ten.

Now I'll claim you in another way

oh this is such a happy day.

I take you as my bride Kagome, I do

and I take you as my husband I do I do I do."

End Story

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go...that sugary ending almost makes up for me torturing Sesshomaru in the beginning :D hope you liked it. For anyone who may have been confused I put it in poem form but each line is spoken separate and not in unison in the poem.**


End file.
